Icy Noire
by starmariofan4
Summary: The Icy detective Elsa Arendelle younger sister's hospital bills that keep getting higher and she is on the brink of bankruptcy, until Rapunzel Corona comes to her after her fiancé goes missing and offers a large reward for his safe return. Elsa accepts, knowing this much money can save her sister, but is she over her head? MODERN AU
1. Meet Elsa Arendelle

Elsa Arendelle was a mysterious sort. Don't believe me? All you have to is look in her eyes. Those cold, dead, ice blue eyes that strike fear into both her enemies and her clients. On the outside, Elsa was a fairly pretty girl with chestnut brown hair that was tied into a silky braid, snow-white skin, and pale peach lips, but obviously anyone who would try to date are scared away by her seriousness and her eyes. Why she was so serious? She doesn't say, but it might have something to do with her sister, whose picture is placed on her desk in her one bedroom apartment.

She sat behind her dark-wood desk that was covered with bills scattered around, and a tiny wooden dining chair served as desk chair. Elsa sighed looking at the picture of a five-year-old child with her hair in pigtails and wearing a green, pink, and olive dress and thought to herself, ' _She was only a little girl when the accident happened.'_ Elsa let out another long sigh when a knock filled the empty apartment building. She darted her ice blue eyes at the door, and she thought to herself, ' _Probably the landlord again.'_ She peeked open the door to see it was young woman with long blonde hair that fell below her knees, and wearing a pink shirt with floral designs and a purple skirt designed with little suns at the sun.

Elsa threw open the door, her cold eyes peering harshly at the girl in front of her. The woman gave her a sickeningly cheerful grin and said, trying to sound, happily, "Hi, I'm-"

"Rapunzel Corona," Elsa said, her facial expression somehow becoming even harder than before (if that's even possible).

"Oh, so you've heard of me," Rapunzel asked avoiding contact with her lifeless blue eyes, as she straightened her posture but Elsa just gave her the usual stare, which against the blue and white apartment, made her look like some sort of ice queen or something like that.

"I wouldn't be a very good detective if I didn't know about you," Elsa coldly said, and Rapunzel accidentally made eye contact with the ice-cold stare of the cold detective. She began squirming a bit under her stare, but Elsa kept her stare locked on the blonde in front of her. "Any _REAL_ reason you're here?" Elsa asked coldly.

Rapunzel overly cheerful waned, and replied "I-I've got a job for you, Miss Arendelle."

Elsa remembered reading about the Corona Incorporated, and the family that owns it. It was said they had more money in the bank than the mayor, and she would make a good client. ' _Then again, I never liked rich people,'_ Elsa thought to herself, until out of the corner of her eye she noticed all the letters that laid lifeless on her desk. "I'll give you five minutes," she harshly said, and motioned for Rapunzel to walk inside the apartment.

Rapunzel followed the ice-cold detective and was blasted with cold air that made her teeth chatter, but when she looked over at Elsa she was just fine. "I see your reputation precedes you, Miss Arendelle."

Elsa scoffed and said, "I don't have all night, Corona." She was merely trying to change the subject, because she knew that reputation of her being some sort of ice queen for being cold and distant.

"Yes. Yes, of course. You see my fiance, Eugene Fitzherbert, went missing after returning home from the Black Forest on a trip," Rapunzel began before Elsa finished the rest.

"And you want me to find. Why don't you just hire the police department or something?" Elsa said, kicking her heels up onto the desk and lying back in her chair.

"I heard from my friend Merida, that as long as you can pay, you'll be able to find anything or anyone," Rapunzel answered. She locked her green eyes with Elsa's hard, dark, blue eyes and trying not to faint said, "And I'll be willing to pay anything to find Eugene."

Elsa gave a crafty smile and put her heels back on the ground and said, "Alright then. Twenty hundred for my services. Hospital bills ain't cheap these days." ' _What!? I'm detective, not a saint! And she has enough money!'_ she thought to herself as she saw Rapunzel sigh, but reached for her gold colored purse.

"Fine," Rapunzel replied and continued. "Two hundred now. Ninteen when Eugene is back in my arms."

' _That much money just might save my sister. And pay off my rent,_ ' Elsa thought to herself, as she looked down at a looming bill in front of her. "Fine, just leave it on my desk," Elsa began then looked back at her with those eyes that caused Rapunzel to shiver even more. "Do you know anyone who would like to hurt this guy?"

"Only one person. My aunt, Gothel," Rapunzel said, bringing out two pictures; one of an older man with scruffy brownish hair and brown eyes, and another with an old woman with jet black hair and gray eyes. "I could help you on your investigations," Rapunzel said, as Elsa took the pictures and placed them in her brown satchel.

"Sorry, but I work alone. Just tell me where to find her and I'll do the rest," Elsa hardly replied, already pulling off her purple trenchcoat from her dinner chair and throwing it over her light blue shirt and fingerless white gloves.

"Eight hundred and ninety, Western Avenue on thirty-third street," Rapunzel replied as Elsa wrote down the address in her snowflake decorated journal. "Oh, Miss Arendelle, I don't know how I can thank you for taking up my case."

"Yeah, okay," Elsa sarcastically said. "Just make sure I get payed and we'll be even." Elsa opened the door for the young Corona heir and looked over at the picture of her sister, and thought, ' _Help! Ha! No one "Helped" me and Anna when we were homeless, orphaned, and alone.'_ Elsa took her journal and threw it into her satchel, and ran out the door.

()()

Elsa caught site of a suspicious man outside her apartment and walked up to him to get a better look at him. The man had white skin, platinum blonde hair, and wore a white suit with black buttons and an orange tie. "Hey, weirdo. Mind NOT being outside my apartment building?" Elsa rudely cried, walking up to him.

"I just think Summer is more beautiful from here," the man said, ignoring her former question and stared up at the night sky.

"I don't care. Go find somewhere else to gaze up at the night sky. You're scaring potential clients," Elsa angrily said, but the man wouldn't even flinch. After a few more seconds, she pulled out her wallet from her satchel and said, "I'll give you twenty dollars if you bug off."

"Money is of no use to me," the man said, and Elsa was restraining herself from choking the laid-back man in front of her. Elsa just gave up and walked over to her old, used mini-van that had belonged to her parents a long time ago when their family was actually happy. She sighed and opened the front door and drove down the empty Los Angeles street as buildings passed by and mountains growing smaller with every turn. Elsa turned to see the little Urgent Care station where her sister had been staying ever since the accident. She made a little prayer until she saw that she was nearly at Gothel's house, and saw it looked like a tower covered with vines and a well kept garden with rampion and a huge wall that covered nearly every side of the house. Elsa took a deep breath and said to herself, ' _Whatever happens, Conceal, don't feel.'_

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back and expect my fan fictions soon on the site, but for now enjoy the first chapter of my brand new mystery story and tell me what you think.


	2. Confrontation with Gothel

Elsa knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked once more, and she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. "This is Elsa Arendelle of Arendelle Investigations. Open up!" she called from outside and the door opened up to reveal the same old woman from the picture, black hair and grey eyes.

"What do you want, girl?" she rudely said, and Elsa was restraining punching the old woman in front of her. She knows that's mean and all, but whatever.

Elsa remembered what her father had said, that once you unleash a monster you will never be able to keep it hidden again, and took a deep breath. "Are you aware that your future nephew-in-law is missing?" icily said by Elsa.

"Yeah, and," the woman said, and Elsa looked coldly into her dead gray eyes. Elsa observed intently at the woman in front of her. she was much older than she originally thought, with her black ebony, curly hair was marking with gray hairs that matched her emotionless grey eyes, tiny wrinkles that surrounded the outside her lips and eyes, and her clothes were very old fashioned being a leather apron, a long red shirt, and a black pencil skirt covered in dirt. Elsa looked her up and down trying to get a good read on the old woman, but for some reason couldn't. "Is there something you need, young lady?"

Elsa stared with her icy eyes that could strike fear into anyone, but Gothel didn't even but her eyes told a different story from her emotionless body. "No, but your niece will pay me handsomely if I find her boyfriend, and she thinks you did something to him."

Gothel nearly fell back, but kept her balance and looked back at the young detective in front of her. "So you do know something?" Elsa said, her eyelids narrowing over her cold, blue eyes.

Gothel quickly returned to her cold shell and said, "How dare you accuse me of something like that?! Yes, he and I never got along but I am not a kidnapper."

Elsa looked straight in her eyes and could see they were almost as a motionless as hers, but traces of fear still inhabited her facial features. Elsa sighed, but never took her eyes from the woman, and said, "Fine. but I'll be back with more questions." Gothel then quickly slammed the door on her, and Elsa took out her notepad from her satchel and began to write down the beginning of this investigations. ' _Gothel definitely knows something about this guy, and if I want to get the cash for Anna then I'm gonna have to get into her house,'_ she wrote down with her snowflake topped pen. She went over to her car and camped out until night fell.

Night came and the crickets chirped as the pale moon filled the starless night of Los Angeles, and it was quite lovely but to Elsa it was just another night. She had been quietly hidden in the bushes, until she was absolutely sure that Gothel was fast asleep before beginning to climb up the tower-like house. She grabbed two pockets knives she kept in her satchel and began stabbing them into the stone walls of the house as she observed the house intently. The house was a cylinder shaped with an old fashioned wood design that didn't quite fit the modern area she lived in, and their very few windows aside a giant one near the sixth floor that was made of thick wood and was triple latched. Elsa sighed and grabbing her footing on one of the stones, and then another, and another, until she was near the top. Elsa looked at the latch and smirked. She took out one knives, and placed it in her mouth while she let her other hand hang onto a long vine that grew across the building. She pulled herself up, and swung herself over to the window and carefully grabbed the pocket knife from her mouth. She quickly pulled it into her one of her free fingers and began pulling at the latch. Suddenly, she heard it creak open, and she looked up to see Gothel in the window wearing a dark smile and holding a metal dagger with a skull on the handler. "Fudge," Elsa said.

"Nice try, Detective Arendelle," Gothel said then took the dagger and cut the vines Elsa was hanging onto. "Have a nice fall," the woman continued as Elsa fell to the ground from the third floor of the house. Quickly, thinking she looked around and grabbed a dead vine that was at the point of crumbling, but it was better than nothing. Elsa sighed and slid to the ground, and took to the van. When she was back in the car she began to jot down everything that happened that night in her blue, leather journal.

 _From Elsa Arendelle's Journal - Page 27_

 _Gosh Dang it! I was so close to ending the Corona's job, but then her gosh forsaken aunt cut me off the house with a dagger, and I nearly fell to ground. Luckily, I was able to stay alive by grabbing a nearby vine._

Elsa bit the edge of her pen when a thought occurred to her. Quickly,she wrote this thought down in her book.

 _From Elsa Arendelle's Journal - Page 27 (continue)_

 _What if I did fall to my death? Who would care for Anna, if I'm not alive? Who would even care? Of course not. Well, luckily I am alive. I guess I should be thanking God for that vine randomly being here, so some scratches is better than death._

That's when a thought came to her. _Maybe I could go visit, Anna_ , Elsa said to herself as she put her journal away in her bag and pulled out into the street. "Please be okay," Elsa said as she headed around the corner.

Author's note: So, after working a lot on Beyond the Mountains, I was finally able to return to some other fanfictions including my first one and that will be up soon.


	3. The Freezing Girl

She pulled out of the neighborhood, that's when she noticed her stomach growling. Quickly, she grabbed a granola bar she kept in the glove compartment and ate a huge chunk in one bite, and drove to the clinic where her sister Anna was being taken care of because of her disease.

She came across the clinic, and parked her van. She walked up to the door and it slid open in front of her, to reveal the tiny medic care in front of her. The clinic that Anna went to was the best Elsa could offer, which wasn't much; the place was a bigger than Elsa apartment but still pretty small, the clinic was also pretty old which anyone could tell by the very old fashioned wallpaper from the sixties, the floor was fairly clean but very plain, and the waiting room was only a few chairs and a table with some magazines called _Hollywood_. Elsa snorted at the _Hollywood_ 's insufferable trash about Kim Kardashian losing three pounds, and then walked up to the counter where an old man was sitting with graying hair, slight brown eyes, and big ears. The man looked up and smiled, "Welcome to the Trolin Family Clinic. How may I help you?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and said, "I wanna see my sister, Anna Arendelle."

"Are you part of her family?" the man said narrowing his big eyelids, skeptically.

Elsa crossed her arms and said, "Well, I wouldn't be called Elsa Arendelle and say 'may I see my sister, Anna Arendelle?' if I wasn't related to her."

"We still need to see some identification," he said, and with a grumble, Elsa brought out her driver's license and he took a careful examination of it. "Well, everything checks out," the man said, before handing the card back to the woman. "Sorry about that. Just gotta keep a watch out."

"Okay," Elsa said, pulling the card back into her bag. "Can I just go see my sister?" The man nodded and she walked through the door that separated the patient's rooms from the waiting area. Elsa passed some rooms with closed doors and a Do Not Disturb signs, until she came across the third room where the sounds of a weak child's laughter filled the room. Elsa then opened the door to see a pale girl with bluish lips, and wearing a pink hospital gown watching _Spongebob Squarepants_ and squeezing a plushy of a snowman lying hospital bed which was a mattress on metal, movable bed surrounded by rails.

The red-head looked up at the woman smiled. "E-Elsa, you came," she quietly said shivering.

"Of course I came. We are sisters after all," Elsa said, walking into the room only to get blasted with layers and layers of heat. _At least they're doing their jobs,_ Elsa thought as she took a seat in the fold-out chair next to the bed.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna asked, an innocent smile etched onto her pale skin. "Do you want to build a snowman once I get out?"

 _If she gets out,_ Elsa thought to herself but forced a smile and sat with her sister as they watched TV and Elsa explained her newest detective work.

"Excuse me," a boy's voice sped, Elsa and Anna looked over to see it was a young blonde boy with brown eyes, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. "Miss Arendelle, it is time for your sister to take her medicine."

"Hi Kristoff," Anna said, as Elsa stood up, leaving the two children alone (right after giving Kristoff a killer eye stare), and Kristoff placed the plastic tray with the pink medicine bottle. "Do you know Rapunzel Corona?"

"The Corona girl. Yeah, what about her?" Kristoff replied, handing the pink medicine to the girl his age. To both of the children, they were the closer thing they had to a friend. Kristoff had very few friends at school and had one friend, a little puppy named Sven; Anna, meanwhile, was very lonely as she was cold and freezing all the time and could barely leave the room without falling to the ground in shivering fit, and was happy to talk to someone other than her doctor.

"Well, Elsa tells me that fiance…" Anna motioned for him to come closer and he did, hesitantly. She whispered, "kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!" Kristoff cried, causing Anna to giggle. "This isn't funny."

Anna composed herself, but said, "Would you know anything about?" Anna knew Kristoff sees a lot of stuff on the streets after work, but would often keep his mouth his shut.

"I'm not sure, but I did overhear some guys talking about the Coronas and a ransom," Kristoff replied.

Anna's eyes nearly popped out of head, when he said that. "WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

Kristoff calmly replied, "I heard it near West Hollywood, in an alley on Santa Monica." He then grabbed a plate of soup that Anna had taken for three years.

Anna stuck out her tongue, as this was third time she was eating it. "Why were they on Santa Monica?"

"Who knows? Maybe just talking about a rumor or something," Kristoff said, as Anna forced down small sips of the herbal broth.

"But why in an alley? Why don't they whisper it out on the streets or something?" Anna asked and Kristoff merely shrugged.

"Now I gotta go help the other patients, so bye Anna," Kristoff said, and left. Anna leaned back against the headboard to think. _Elsa needs to know this information._

She looked around the white hospital room, and felt so lonely yet again. For the past three years, this has been Anna's only view other than the brick wall next door. "I wish," Anna said, before trailing off. What _did_ happen to make her like this? All she remembered is ice skating and then darkness, then she woke up here. "I wish whatever happened never happened." She hated being like this, but there was no time to sit and mope, she needed to Elsa to investigate West Hollywood.

She reached for the phone and dialed Elsa cellphone from 2004, she found at a garage sale in Pasadena. She waited for it to stop ringing and Elsa to pick up. "This is Elsa Arendelle," Elsa said, in her usual monotone.

"Elsa! I have some info for your case!" Anna said, in her usual bubbly tone when she spoke to her sister. "Head over to Santa Monica near West Hollywood."

"Where did you get this information?" Elsa asked, suspiciously.

"Kristoff," Anna replied, and that was heard on the other side was a long crackling noise. "Elsa?"

Author's Note: So this is a shorter chapter like the last one, but this is where we finally get to meet Elsa's younger sister, Anna, and her sorta-friend, Kristoff.


End file.
